


Dernier salut

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Le costume de Nanny sera remis au placard.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #5: Au revoir]
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dernier salut

Crowley enfila une paire de gants noirs pour parfaire sa tenue. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir avant de poser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pointu... il fallait être parfaite. C'était la dernière fois qu'il endossait les beaux atours de Nanny Ashtoreth, après tout.

Il sortit du quartier des domestiques, un sac de toile à la main. Il n'allait rien laisser chez les Dowling. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Aziraphale avait déjà miraculé ses propres affaires à la librairie.  
Il se dirigea vers le jeune Warlock qui regardait d'un œil morne de pré-adolescent les préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire prendre forme.

"Je suis venue te dire au revoir, mon petit diable..."  
D'un air ennuyé, Warlock tourna la tête vers elle. "Ah, Nanny. Avant de partir, tu pourras dire aux ouvriers de se dépêcher?"

Avec un faible sourire, Crowley acquiesa.  
"Bon anniversaire d'avance, diablotin."  
Mais il était déjà repartit harceler le traiteur.

"... et fait attention à toi. Tu es un ado un peu bête, mais si tu ne détruit pas le monde, tu feras peut-être un adulte décent."

Tournant les talons, Nanny disparu de sa vie, et Crowley sauta à pied joint dans l'Apocalypse...


End file.
